Veela are Forever
by Idgie539
Summary: Drago est un Veela et Harry son compagnon plutôt récalcitrant. Mais cela va peut-être changer… Un Drago dans le besoin, et une histoire explicite. SMUT. Trad de HansLaufeyson
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà une nouvelle histoire de Veela ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'histoire n'est pas à moi : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire est de HansLaufeyson. Je ne fais que partager et traduire !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Harry arriva au manoir Malefoy à 20 heures pile. Malefoy et lui avaient un arrangement : une fois toutes les deux semaines, ils se réunissaient et couchaient ensemble. C'était ce qu'Harry avait demandé lorsque Malefoy l'avait informé que son gène dormant de Veela s'était réveillé et l'avait choisi comme compagnon. Ça avait été la dernière chose qu'Harry avait souhaité, juste après la défaite de Voldemort. Alors il avait accepté de faire le minimum nécessaire pour garder Malefoy en vie.

Malefoy, perché sur son lit, releva la tête, qui était précédemment enterrée entre ses mains. En deux rapides enjambées il fut devant Harry. Il fit un geste, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser, puis s'arrêta. Il avait été décidé que les baisers n'étaient pas nécessaires pour maintenir Malefoy en vie. Donc, les baisers furent toujours hors du contrat. Avec des mains tremblantes Malefoy déboutonna la chemise d'Harry.

« Tu es en retard, dit-il, sa voix tremblant également.

\- J'ai eu un empêchement au ministère, répondit Harry, quelque peu troublé par les mains de Malefoy qui montaient et descendaient sur son torse. Celui-ci était incapable de détourner les yeux de ses propres mains.

Changer la date était une erreur, » murmura Malefoy alors qu'il glissait vers la fermeture éclair d'Harry. La semaine précédente, Harry avait reçu une mission du ministère, et ils avaient dû reporter leur rendez-vous. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. C'était peut-être pour cela que Malefoy était si empressé.

Habituellement, ils se touchaient le moins possible et se déshabillaient seuls. Harry arrêta les mains de Malefoy alors qu'elles descendaient la fermeture du pantalon.

« Déshabille-toi, » demanda Harry à Drago en baissant son pantalon. Il enleva ses lunettes et se débarrassa de sa chemise déboutonnée.

Il monta sur le lit où il se mit à quatre pattes. Leur position habituelle : l'unique, en réalité. Jamais face à face.

Il sentit Malefoy se mettre en position derrière lui. Malefoy murmura un sort de lubrification. Harry le sentit taquiner son trou avec son sexe. Les préliminaires n'étaient pas nécessaires à la survie de Malefoy, alors il n'y en avait jamais. Harry se rendit compte que ça avait été une erreur de repousser aussi loin leur rencontre. Il était évident que Malefoy avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses instincts de Veela.

Harry tortilla ses fesses pour faire comprendre à Malefoy de se dépêcher. Comme prévu, Malefoy poussa pour entrer en Harry, grognant légèrement, et commença de lents va-et-vient. Alors que les Veelas pouvaient rendre le sexe incroyable pour leur compagnon, Malefoy n'utilisait jamais ses facultés sur Harry. Probablement parce qu'Harry s'était violemment opposé au fait d'être un compagnon de Veela. Néanmoins, Harry prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir lorsqu'il était avec Malefoy.

Harry sentit son orgasme se former alors que Malefoy continuait ses coups de butoirs. Malefoy avait dû s'en apercevoir, sentant qu'il se resserrait autour de lui, et diminua son rythme. Harry se demanda s'il n'essayait pas de prolonger l'instant, tant il était désespéré. Il vint à la rencontre de son partenaire pour le pousser à aller plus vite.

« H-Harry, gémit-il, j'ai besoin... je ne peux plus... _ohhh _! » Pour la première fois depuis que leur arrangement avait débuté, il y a cinq mois, Malefoy sortit d'Harry. Il le retourna ensuite rapidement et leva ses jambes haut dans les airs, lui offrant une vue dégagée sur l'entrée écartée d'Harry. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse se plaindre de ce changement de position, Malefoy s'était réintroduit complètement en lui, et c'était tellement bon qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que crier et refermer ses jambes dans le dos de Malefoy. Cela sembla bien plus stimuler Malefoy que leur position habituelle, qui garantissait le minimum de contact, d'intensité et de connexion. Il enfonça immédiatement son sexe entre les jambes d'Harry, frappant le point sensible à l'intérieur de lui à chaque fois. Harry devait avouer qu'à cause des règles qu'il avait mises en place, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

« Oh mon dieu, Malefoy, » gémit-il.

À ce son, Malefoy releva le regard, qui était fixé sur l'endroit où Harry et lui se rejoignaient, vers son partenaire. Harry réalisa soudainement à quel point tout ça était intense, à quel point ça pouvait l'être à partir de maintenant. Les ailes de Malefoy se déployèrent, et le plaisir monta en force. Puis, sans avertissement, Malefoy se pencha et mordit le cou d'Harry, suffisamment fort pour y laisser une marque temporaire. Harry jouit, maculant son ventre de sa semence.

« Harry ! Oh, Merlin ! » s'exclama Malefoy.

Lorsque l'orgasme d'Harry éclata, Malefoy perdit totalement le contrôle, pénétrant avec force Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en lui. Bougeant encore doucement, bien que son orgasme l'ait épuisé, Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le torse d'Harry.

Ça avait été... waouh, pensa Harry. Et maintenant venait le repos post-coïtal : pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais fait ça avant ? Malefoy se décala et se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le bord du lit. Harry se leva et se rhabilla, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il ne restait jamais dormir. Alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, il se retourna pour regarder Malefoy, qui avait pris la même position qu'il prenait toujours après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Pour quelqu'un qui avait la nécessité vitale de coucher avec Harry, il semblait plutôt brisé pour le moment. Mais cette fois, contrairement aux autres fois, les ailes de Malefoy étaient rétractées et ne le recouvraient pas comme une protection. Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait. Est-ce qu'il était toujours dans cet état après le sexe ?

Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. D'ordinaire, il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et partait. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ce soir il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Peut-être que c'était parce que Malefoy semblait de plus en plus abattu au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

« Malefoy ? »

Au son de la voix d'Harry, Malefoy releva la tête. Il semblait surpris, ce qui fit s'installer dans l'estomac d'Harry un sentiment de honte très inconfortable. Après tout, les choses n'étaient comme ça que parce qu'Harry en avait décidé ainsi. Malefoy avait espéré une véritable relation Veela-compagnon, mais après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry en avait eu assez des obligations et de tout faire pour plaire aux autres.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Malefoy cligna des yeux, toujours enroulé sur lui-même, mais le regard fixé sur Harry.

\- Ça ne suffit pas. Cet arrangement minimum est en train de me tuer à petit feu. Mais ça va aller : tu ne veux pas de ça et je ne veux te forcer à rien. En terminant sa phrase, Drago baissa sa tête entre ses bras, tremblant encore légèrement.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vu tes ailes durant les trois dernières... sessions ?

\- C'est difficile de les contrôler quand je suis faible à ce point. La voix de Malefoy ressortait étouffée de sa position nichée sur le lit. Ça va, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ça : prétendre t'intéresser à moi n'aide pas. »

Harry en avait entendu suffisamment. Il déboutonna sa chemise et passa son sous-vêtement avant de se glisser dans le lit. La tête de Malefoy se redressa soudainement, ses yeux écarquillés et... plein d'espoir. Ça ne fit que renforcer l'impression d'Harry qu'il avait été un gros con.

« Viens là, dit Harry une fois qu'il fut installé au milieu du lit.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, répliqua Malefoy. Néanmoins, tout en disant ça, il changea de position et s'étendit totalement, bien qu'il ne touchait toujours pas Harry.

\- Ferme-là et viens ici, Malefoy, insista Harry, ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir Malefoy. Je croyais que tous les Veela voulaient contenter leur compagnon ? Eh bien, ça me ferait plaisir si tu te détendais et venais dormir. » Malefoy laissa échapper un petit hoquet, comme s'il ne croyait pas réellement Harry, mais il vint tout de même se lover dans ses bras.

Harry les déplaça afin qu'ils soient face-à-face, un des bras de Malefoy enroulé autour de lui. Soudain, ses ailes sortirent d'entre ses omoplates, la gauche enveloppant le corps d'Harry, le rapprochant un peu plus.

Harry se sentait incroyablement bien et, de façon surprenante, très confortable. Il se demanda pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait auparavant. Puis, sa main reposant sur le torse de Malefoy, il lui dit « Dors. »

Mais Malefoy ne s'endormit pas. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il croit Harry endormi, puis partit à l'exploration de son visage : les pommettes en premier, puis les lèvres, ses doigts passant en une caresse sur son arc de Cupidon. Harry fit semblant de dormir. Il voulait voir ce que Malefoy allait faire. La main de Malefoy se déplaça dans les cheveux d'Harry, les emmêlant, puis descendit dans le cou en suivant délicatement du doigt la trace de morsure qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt. Il s'attarda à cet endroit-là, et le cœur d'Harry fit une embardée dans sa poitrine, un étrange sentiment prenant place dans son estomac

« Tellement parfait, » murmura Malefoy. Soudainement, il attira un peu plus à lui Harry, jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Harry repose sur son torse, son aile gauche l'enveloppant fermement dans sa chaleur. La dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant de s'endormir fit s'envoler une nuée de papillons dans son ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait ensuite : « J'aimerais pouvoir te garder avec moi pour toujours. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour la deuxième partie de cette fanfic ! Au total, il y aura trois chapitres, et le dernier arrivera rapidement.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, avec un merci tout particulier à LessaWatberg, dont le commentaire m'a beaucoup touché !

L'histoire et les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il avait un Drago tout chaud enroulé autour de lui. Les mains de Harry avaient, il ne savait comment, terminé dans les cheveux de Drago et leurs jambes étaient emmêlés. Baissant les yeux vers Drago, Harry remarqua à quel point il avait l'air d'un ange. C'était presque la vérité en réalité. Il se retenait avec difficulté de tendre ses doigts pour tester la douceur des lèvres bombées de Drago. Lorsqu'il le fit, néanmoins, un long frisson le traversa des pieds à la tête.

Malgré tout, il devait bouger : en plus de son érection matinale, il avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il se glissa doucement hors de l'étreinte de Drago, tentant de ne pas le réveiller, mais Drago raffermit sa prise. Harry laissa échapper un soupir, très proche de l'affection, et tenta d'adoucir le Veela endormi pour qu'il le laisse partir. Il embrassa ses lèvres doucement, tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Drago ne se réveilla pas, mais il détendit ses muscles suffisamment pour qu'Harry puisse se dégager et aller dans la salle de bains attenante. Il ferma la porte et fit rapidement sa toilette matinale. Il se dit qu'il pourrait également prendre sa douche. Après tout, il avait couché pendant des mois avec Drago, alors il semblait normal d'utiliser sa douche, n'est-ce pas ?

Sorti de la douche, il s'enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse qui était posée sur la radiateur chaud.

S'il avait espéré retrouver un Drago encore endormi quand il reviendrait dans la chambre, alors il s'était trompé.

Assis sur le lit, Drago se balançait d'avant en arrière, la tête entre les mains, tremblant.

« Drago ? » demanda Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ça le rendait vraiment nerveux.

La tête de Drago se redressa et il fixa Harry, sous le choc. Harry pouvait voir les sillons qu'avaient laissés les larmes sur ses joues.

Soudain Drago se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras, enfonçant son visage dans le cou d'Harry, respirant profondément son odeur. Il ne dit rien, restant juste là, tenant fermement Harry contre lui. Harry retourna avec hésitation l'étreinte, enroula ses bras dans le dos de Drago et posa ses lèvres sur le haut du crâne de Drago.

« Drago ?

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti, » murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, redoutant un rejet. Merlin savait qu'il en avait eu bien assez de la part d'Harry. Un autre le tuerait.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il allait pouvoir répondre, à cet étrange sentiment dans son estomac et à la nouvelle, tendre affection qu'il éprouvait pour Drago.

« Parti ? Bien sûr que non. Il embrassa la tête de Drago. Tu ne m'as pas encore préparé le petit-déjeuner. »

Ça fonctionna, Drago rit et diminua la force de son étreinte, sûrement pour le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine.

Harry devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup le rire de Drago.

« Attends, attends, attends, l'arrêta Harry. On doit parler d'abord. »

Drago se retourna et regarda Harry.

« Allez. » Harry le guida jusqu'au lit où il s'assit, et il tira Drago pour qu'il fasse de même.

Drago semblait excité et quelque peu amusé.

« Pas comme ça ! Pour parler ! râla Harry, mais il laissa Drago prendre sa main et jouer avec lorsqu'ils furent adossés à la tête de lit.

\- Les choses ont changé depuis la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago.

\- Je ne savais pas que... ça ne fonctionnait pas, dit Harry au lieu de répondre. Il avait tellement honte d'avoir laissé les choses aller si mal pour Drago. Après une seule nuit passée à dormir dans le même lit, agrémentée de sexe plutôt torride, Drago avait déjà l'air en bien meilleur santé. Ses joues étaient de nouveau colorées, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis des semaines, et une lueur brillante avait pris place dans son regard. Ses ailes, qui étaient restées sorties, étaient étincelantes : brillantes d'un éclat de vie retrouvé.

\- Tout va bien. Tu n'avais rien demandé. Tu ne devrais pas être bloqué avec moi comme partenaire à vie. Lui dit Drago en fuyant son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé à avoir un compagnon comme moi non plus, » répliqua gentiment Harry.

Drago se tortilla un moment et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il tentait désespérément de garder quelque chose pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu... est-ce que c'était... bon pour toi, hier soir ? demanda-t-il, rougissant furieusement. Je... je veux dire, tu as aimé, non ? »

Harry avait envie de rire, mais ça tenait clairement à cœur à Drago. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le besoin qu'avaient les Veelas de faire plaisir à leur compagnon. Il voulait savoir s'il avait contenté Harry.

« Mmm... fit semblant de réfléchir Harry alors qu'il se penchait pour frotter son nez dans le cou de Drago. C'était bon, murmura-t-il, et Drago frissonna. J'aimerais même peut-être bien recommencer. Il sentit Drago inhaler brusquement et vit ses mains se fermer en poings serrés. Peut-être une fois tous les quinze jours – il embrassa l'épaule de Drago – ou une fois par semaine – un autre baiser, plus long cette fois – ou une fois par jour. »

Il entendit Drago gémir de pur besoin et d'attente. Puis Drago tira Harry sur ses genoux, la serviette ouverte, ses fesses nues reposant sur les cuisses de Drago.

Drago l'attira vers lui pour un baiser et Harry se laissa faire. Il se rendait maintenant compte que ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant n'était rien par rapport à ce simple baiser qu'ils partageaient en ce moment.

Ça le brûlait de l'intérieur et lui faisait souhaiter plus. Il frotta ses fesses contres les cuisses nues de Drago. Celui-ci gémit et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches, permettant à leur érection de se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Harry haleta face à toutes ces sensations et enroula sa main autour des deux sexes, les masturbant simultanément.

Drago mit un terme au baiser, rejeta la tête en arrière et cria, augmentant la cadence, ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry.

Soudain, sans prévenir, l'estomac d'Harry émit un grognement plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait jamais émis, et son propriétaire rougit d'embarras. Drago releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux remplis de luxure.

« Non, arrête... je... tu es... Harry s'immobilisa, mais resta sur les genoux de Drago, respirant durement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui... Il haleta. Ne va pas ?

\- Tu as faim, je dois te nourrir, marmonna Drago contre le torse d'Harry, où sa tête s'était échouée. Ses mains caressaient le dos d'Harry de haut en bas.

\- Tu es sérieux ? » rit Harry, pensant que c'était une blague. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago mettrait un terme à _ça_ pour de la nourriture ?

Mais Harry ne riait plus trente secondes plus tard lorsque Drago le souleva. Automatiquement, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago pour ne pas tomber. À ce moment-là, la serviette abandonna et tomba sur le sol.

« Mmm, je vais te nourriture, maintenant, parce que je peux, » dit Drago.

Harry réalisa que tout ça devait être en rapport avec les instincts de Veela. Drago tentait de prouver qu'il était un bon compagnon.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais au moins laisse-moi marcher, accorda Harry. Et on doit s'habiller ! Si tu crois que je vais déambuler cul nu là où ta mère pourrait nous voir, tu rêves ! »

Drago se mit à rire et le reposa par terre. Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Alors qu'ils parcouraient le manoir, Drago lui prit la main et le regarda par-dessous ses cils, en une demande silencieuse : est-ce que ça convenait à Harry ? Après tout, c'était une chose de se toucher quand ils couchaient ensemble, mais là, ça ressemblait à une intimité plus émotionnelle, comme une... vraie relation. Harry entoura fermement la main de Drago des siennes et lui offrit un petit sourire. Le visage de Drago s'illumina, et il guida Harry jusqu'à la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review si vous avez aimé, et encore merci à tous ceux qui l'ont fait ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Harry avait raison, Drago le mena bel et bien jusqu'à la cuisine. Honnêtement, Harry était surpris que quelqu'un d'aussi privilégié et, eh bien, gâté, savait où se trouvait la cuisine. Après tout, n'avait-il pas des elfes de maison pour préparer les repas ? Harry se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir pensé ça. Mais il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour apprendre à connaître le vrai Drago, et pas celui qu'il avait connu à l'école.

Drago le conduisit jusqu'à la grande table en bois qui trônait au milieu de l'immense cuisine. Elle était sûrement destinée aux elfes. Bien qu'aucun ne soit visible pour le moment.

Drago claqua des doigts et un elfe apparut.

« Small, on aurait besoin d'un petit-déjeuner avec œufs, saucisses, haricots, toasts et tomates, » l'informa Drago. Small ne répondit rien mais fit une révérence et claqua des doigts.

Deux assiettes apparurent. Harry attaqua son assiette alors que Drago l'imitait avec lenteur.

Harry finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il devait se libérer de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait accepté cet arrangement.

Il releva la tête et trouva Drago en train de le fixer.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago rougit et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

« Rien, c'est juste... rien. Harry pensa qu'il aimait bien voir Drago rougir. Il se demanda à quel point il pouvait le faire. Il posa sa main sur celle de Drago posée sur la table.

\- Si on veut avoir une vraie relation, on doit pouvoir se parler à cœur ouvert, raisonna Harry.

\- Eh bien, mis à part le fait que tu sois _toujours _là, commença Drago, toujours rougissant d'une façon adorable. J'aime bien te regarder manger. » Il rencontra le regard d'Harry avec hésitation.

Harry rougit, personne ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose. « Est-ce que c'est un truc de Veela ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois que oui. Les Veelas ont envie de s'occuper de leur compagnon, et puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire avant (il évita le regard d'Harry en disant cela), j'apprécie énormément de te voir manger. »

Drago se tortilla, puis sembla prendre une décision. Il releva la tête et fixa Harry d'un regard déterminé, bien qu'un peu anxieux.

« À quoi est-ce que ça rime ? Est-ce que tu es là uniquement par ce que tu as pitié de moi ? Ou est-ce que tu v-vas rester ? » demanda Drago.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. En regardant Drago, qui dépendait sans aucune honte de la réponse d'Harry, il réalisa que Drago n'était pas le même qu'à l'époque de Poudlard.

« Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi au début, dit Harry. Le regard de Drago se remplit de douleur au souvenir du rejet qu'Harry lui avait donné devant tous ses amis. Je venais de vaincre Voldemort quelques moi auparavant et j'en avais assez des... obligations. » Drago cligna des yeux à ces mots. Il n'avait jamais voulu être considéré comme une obligation. Pas quand la seule chose qu'il désirait était d'être le meilleur compagnon possible pour Harry.

Harry agrippa sa main alors qu'elle tombait lentement de la table.

« Je me sens vraiment coupable de ça, vraiment... parce que j'avais tort. » Drago tenta de récupérer sa main, et quand Harry la retint, Drago détourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre qu'il était passé d'une obligation à un compagnon dont on a pitié.

Harry plaça son autre main sous le menton de Drago et tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Non. Écoute. J'ai réalisé la nuit dernière que je t'avais considéré comme une obligation alors que tu pouvais être... quelque chose de bien... quelque chose de plus que bien. Il caressa la joue de Drago avec son pouce, appréciant de voir l'espoir et la joie hésitante se former sur le visage de Drago.

\- Je veux que ça dure, et que ce soit exclusif, même si j'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps au début, continua Harry. L'éternité, c'est plutôt long, alors on pourrait peut-être étendre la période d'essai. Harry savait qu'une fois le lien Veela complet, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible. Même s'il ne savait pas comment le lien se complétait.

\- Drago ? Heu... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle Drago ne fit que regarder Harry, et celui-ci eut l'horrible impression que Drago allait le rejeter.

Puis, soudainement, Drago se précipita vers Harry, les jambes chevauchant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Ses lèvres furent ensuite sur celles d'Harry, et tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu dire se retrouva étouffé par son besoin soudain de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Drago.

Drago arrêta le baiser, puis descendit dans le cou d'Harry en posant sur sa route des baisers, titillant la peau de ses dents de temps en temps. « Désolé, juste... juste... mmm... tu es tellement délicieux. Harry rit et rejeta sa tête en arrière afin que les baisers de Drago atteignent...

\- Juste là, » gémit Harry.

Il sentit le sourire de Drago contre sa gorge.

Harry se dit qu'il devait lui rendre la pareille.

Il descendit ses mains dans le dos de Drago, de l'endroit où ses ailes sortaient jusqu'à ses fesses. Une de ses mains passa sous le pantalon et caressa son entrée d'un doigt. Drago haleta et se cambra, avant d'abaisser ses hanches sur la main d'Harry pour approfondir le contact.

Harry taquina le trou plissé, sachant à quel point l'endroit était sensible. Il aimait se caresser à cet endroit. En fait, il durcissait à vue d'oeil rien qu'en faisant ça à Drago. Il poussa pour rentrer en Drago, diminuant un peu la pression. Il grogna lorsque son érection rencontra celle de Drago à travers leurs vêtements. Soudain, Drago se recula.

« Stop, stop, il se releva et mit Harry sur ses pieds. Je ne vais pas te laisser gémir pour quelque chose que je peux te donner : même si c'est incroyablement sexy de te voir si pressé de me recevoir en toi. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Drago parler comme ça. L'élégance avec laquelle Drago avait dit ces mots donnait à Harry l'envie irrépressible de le sentir en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse.

Ils retournèrent à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la chambre de Drago, incapables de se retenir de se toucher. Naturellement, tout ça les excita tellement qu'une fois arrivés à destination, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre de s'unir.

Drago embrassa Harry après avoir enlevé sa chemise, enchanté de pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement de son compagnon.

Il se baissa pour pouvoir ouvrir la fermeture éclair d'Harry, caressant ensuite le sexe de son vis-à-vis avant de remonter, pressé de reposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, un plaisir qui lui avait longtemps été refusé. Il gémit dans le baiser et poussa Harry sur le lit, s'émerveillant de l'air extatique sur son visage. Il semblait totalement débauché avec ses lunettes de travers et ses joues brûlantes.

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par me rejoindre ? demanda Harry, plutôt amusé par l'air de Drago. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire attendre Harry et son érection douloureuse.

Bien sûr, » répondit Drago. Comme s'il allait laisser passer la chance de profiter de ce Harry, de façon surprenante, consentant. Il devait faire en sorte d'être à la hauteur de ce cadeau. De quelle autre manière pourrait-il convaincre Harry de continuer leur relation ?

Il se pencha vers le lit, pressant son corps contre celui d'Harry. Il l'embrassa avec empressement et fut ravi de la réponse d'Harry, celui-ci frottant son sexe contre celui de Drago.

* * *

Harry était au paradis. Il était perdu dans le plaisir. Se frottant contre Drago, ses mains caressait le dos de son partenaire. Elles atteignirent finalement les ailes de Drago, juste à l'endroit où elles émergeaient de son dos. Il arracha sa bouche de celle d'Harry et haleta «_ Oh ! HARRY ! _»

Harry enleva immédiatement ses mains et le regarda, sous le choc.

« Désolé ! Dit-il.

\- Non, non... ne t'arrête pas... c'était incroyable, » répondit Drago, plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

Harry devait admettre qu'il était très intrigué.

« À quel point ? demanda-t-il timidement, glissant gentiment ses mains sur les appendices qui l'entouraient et le bloquaient sur le lit.

\- Oh, MERLIN ! s'exclama Drago. C'est indescriptible. Comme si tout le reste n'avait été qu'une branlette et que soudain tu te mettais à me sucer, » expliqua-t-il, les yeux fermés, le visage rougi et un air de débauche collé dessus. Harry aimait beaucoup cette vision.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et les focalisa sur Harry.

« Donc tu aimes me taquiner, c'est ça ? »

Il se baissa et embrassa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement perdu dans la luxure, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos de Drago.

Les ailes déployées, Drago descendit sur le corps d'Harry, enchanté de pouvoir savourer ce moment avec son compagnon. Il enroula sa main autour de l'érection d'Harry et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. La tête d'Harry partit en arrière et ses hanches se levèrent en direction de la main caressante. Drago se dit qu'il pouvait faire mieux que ça.

Sans prévenir, Harry sentit les lèvres de Drago l'encercler, et c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

« _Drago ! Tellement bon... ne t'arrête pas_, » gémit Harry.

Drago sourit du mieux qu'il put, la bouche remplie par l'érection d'Harry. Il aimait ça. Faire plaisir à son compagnon. Surtout si ça faisait qu'Harry le regardait de cette manière. Si ça lui faisait oublier que Drago était une obligation.

Drago gémit et baissa la tête pour prendre encore plus d'Harry dans sa bouche.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Drago ! »

Ses mains encerclèrent la tête de Drago et commencèrent à imposer un va-et-vient, comme si Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Drago relâcha l'érection d'Harry avec un pop sonore.

« Ça me va, tu peux prendre en main le rythme si tu veux, » dit-il avant de replonger pour prendre à nouveau Harry en bouche. Maintenant qu'il avait les rênes, Harry agrippa ces magnifiques cheveux blonds et commença à aller et venir dans la bouche de Drago.

* * *

Drago aimait ça. Réellement. Harry était en train d'enfoncer son sexe dans sa bouche et, après qu'il l'aurait rempli de sa semence, Drago avait l'intention de pilonner Harry si fort que celui-ci ne pourrait que crier le nom de Drago. Il ferait les choses bien pour Harry. Très bien. Ainsi, il ne voudrait jamais le quitter.

Drago releva les yeux de sa position entre les cuisses d'Harry. Son partenaire avait les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Drago, Harry ancra son regard perdu dans le plaisir dans celui de Drago. Drago lécha une dernière fois la longueur en face de lui et se força à se retirer.

« C'est bon, dit-il d'une voix rauque en prenant en coupe les testicules d'Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder. Si ça rendait les choses plus simples pour qu'Harry ne le considère pas comme une obligation, alors ça lui allait. Je vais te faire tellement de bien, il embrassa les testicules avant de lécher l'érection de tout son long, tellement que tu oublieras que ce sera moi. »

Soudain Harry poussa sur les épaules de Drago pour le faire se redresser, et lorsque Drago releva les yeux vers ceux d'Harry, il vit que la colère avait remplacé la luxure.

« Stop...s-stop, dit Harry. Attends. »

Drago recula. Alors ça y était. Harry en avait eu assez.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une corvée pour moi ? Que je n'ai pas envie d'être là ? Avec toi ? Drago détourna les yeux pour échapper au regard perçant d'Harry, incapable de comprendre ce qui justifiait de telles accusations.

\- Non, regarde-moi, demanda Harry en plaçant sa main sous le menton de Drago, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Peu importe ce qu'Harry lut dans le regard de Drago, cela le fit soupirer.

J'imagine que je le mérite. Je dois juste te prouver à quel point mes intentions sont sérieuses, décida Harry d'une voix sourde, comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

Il se leva et, pendant un instant, Drago fut paralysé par la peur. Peur qu'Harry en ait assez. Qu'il laisse tomber et parte. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'Harry le positionna à quatre pattes sur le lit, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'Harry continuait leurs précédentes activités, faisant cette fois de Drago le dominé. Drago était un peu nerveux lorsqu'il laissa Harry lui ouvrir le pantalon et le tirer avec son sous-vêtement au niveau des genoux.

Puis, soudain, la bouche d'Harry était sur son petit trou plissé, ses mains écartant les fesses pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur accès. Drago cria son plaisir en sentant ce qu'Harry lui faisait. Il n'avait même pas osé rêver qu'Harry lui fasse ça.

Et qu'Harry apprécierait le faire. Il exprimait bruyamment le plaisir qu'il prenait à faire ça à Drago. Il gémissait en léchant l'entrée de Drago, il grognait lorsqu'il y aplatissait sa langue et qu'il la passait sur toute la raie, et il agrippait avec une délicieuse force les fesses de Drago lorsqu'il l'enfonçait en Drago.

« H... Harry ! S'il-te-plaît ! (Harry donna un autre coup de langue) Je... J'ai besoin de toi... Je veux... » supplia Drago, impatient qu'Harry calme son érection douloureuse.

Bon sang, y avait-il quelque chose de plus sexy que Drago réclamant sa queue ?

« Je sais de quoi tu as besoin, » dit-il alors qu'il se redressait sur ses genoux, murmurant un rapide sort de lubrification.

Il prit un instant pour observer Drago, si impatient de le recevoir en lui qu'il se trémoussait sur le lit, tout en faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin, mimant l'acte. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner une fessée à Drago.

Drago gémit et tendit encore plus ses fesses. « Oui... je t'en prie... H-Harry... _Oh Merlin!_ Harry... Harry... Oui, Harry ! »

Harry retira les deux doigts qu'il avait inséré dans le délicieux antre de Drago, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin, dit Harry alors qu'il positionnait son érection à l'entrée de Drago. Il poussa pour rentrer, et c'était si serré, si chaud, c'était la meilleure sensation du monde. Harry ne put résister et donna un violent coup de rein.

\- Plus fort, Harry ! S'il-te-plaît ! Drago était perdu dans la luxure. Pas qu'Harry soit dans un meilleur état. Il accéléra ses va-et-vient, s'enfonçant profondément dans l'antre étroit de Drago, appréciant le bruit que produisait son pubis contre les fesses de Drago.

\- Mmm, je vais y aller fort, ronronna Harry. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement avide de ma queue. Si tu voyais comment tu m'accueilles facilement en toi. Drago gémit en étendant le langage vulgaire d'Harry, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier du résultat. C'était _son _Drago, faisant _ces _bruits, parce qu'_Harry_ lui faisait du bien. Et je t'en donnerai toujours plus, » continua Harry alors qu'il s'enfonçait aussi profondément qu'il pouvait tout en faisant pivoter son bassin, bougeant son sexe en Drago qui s'écria : « Oh oui ! Harry ! »

Harry se pencha jusqu'à ce que son torse repose sur le dos de Drago, puis attrapa l'érection de celui-ci.

« Viens pour moi, Drago, encouragea Harry, tapant dans la prostate de Drago à chaque mouvement. Drago sanglotait dorénavant, souhaitant avec impatience attendre la délivrance tout en ne voulant pas que tout ça se termine. De son côté, Harry avait pris sa décision. « Je vais te faire ça tous les jours, te faire avaler ma queue puis l'enfoncer dans ton cul demandeur. Tu aimerais ça, non ? Bon sang, tu en as tellement envie, je dois m'assurer de te prendre. _Chaque. Putain. De. Jours. _» Les derniers mots furent accompagnés par des coups de rein particulièrement vigoureux, et Drago ne put retenir son orgasme fulgurant, le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, éjaculant dans la main d'Harry.

En sentant la contraction de Drago autour de lui, Harry ne put faire durer les choses plus longtemps. Il se vida en Drago, toujours ne le pilonnant. Puis il s'effondra sur le dos de Drago. Après quelques secondes, ils reprirent tous deux leurs esprits.

« Mes fesses sont mouillées, se plaignit Drago.

\- Tes fesses sont à croquer, » répliqua Harry, se penchant pour embrasser le cou de Drago, donnant encore un léger coup de rein avec son érection maintenant calmée.

Drago gémit et Harry dût avouer qu'il adorait ce son.

Il se retira et prit un moment pour apprécier la vue d'un Drago bien baisé et débauché.

Son pantalon était toujours autour de ses genoux et son entrée était pleine de la semence d'Harry.

Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

« _Accio_ vêtements, » murmura-t-il. Les vêtements en main, il demanda à Drago de se redresser à genoux.

La vue de son sperme dégoulinant hors de Drago lui donna une satisfaction plutôt perverse. Il ne put se retenir de passer son pouce sur le petit trou pour y étaler la semence. Drago gémit, l'endroit était toujours sensible, et s'accrocha à son oreiller.

« Désolé, dit Harry. Tu es juste tellement sexy avec ma semence coulant hors de toi. Ça me donne envie de te baiser à nouveau. »

Drago gémit à nouveau et son sexe ramolli fut pris d'un soubresaut. Il poussa ses fesses sur la main d'Harry, à sa disposition. Harry rit, « Plus tard, tu m'as épuisé, » dit-il sans aucune honte.

Il nettoya avec douceur Drago, conscient d'avoir été un peu rude auparavant.

Il plaça un long baiser sur l'entrée de Drago, laissa tomber les vêtements et sa baguette sur le sol, puis rampa jusqu'à Drago. Il s'effondra à côté de lui.

« Tu vois maintenant, » murmura Harry.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Drago sourit et entoura Harry de son bras droit, l'attirant vers lui pour pouvoir l'envelopper dans son aile droite. L'empêchant de s'en aller.

« Oui, je peux te garder, murmura-t-il en retour. Il s'endormit ensuite profondément, Harry à ses côtés.

Fin


End file.
